


not so easy to forget

by supermaket_flowers



Series: what could've been (RiD15) [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Biological Weapons, Canon Related, Cybertronian Civil War, Gen, Grimlock’s smarter than he is in RiD, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Only for the first chapter tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Post-Cybertronian Civil War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, kinda forgot about sideswipe and strongarm whoops, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Bee had been through a lot during the War and sometimes, in some of the worst ways, he’s reminded of them.
Relationships: Background, Bumblebee/Grimlock (Transformers), past BumbleBee/Arcee
Series: what could've been (RiD15) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093130
Kudos: 16





	1. nightmare pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this for the longest time, here it is, finally.  
> **”jeheheb”** is the way Bee ‘spoke’ in Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by another work I saw on here. It's in 2 parts cause I would forget to post it otherwise.

Bee Team had just returned from a week-long recon-hybrid mission so the astrosecond they got back via Ground-Bridge they all fell into recharge.

"Are they...okay?” Denny asked.

"They are fine, Denny Clay, they are in recharge, the Cybertronian equivalent of sleep," Fix-it explained.

Usually, Cybertronian recharge in their v-modes to make it faster.

Hours passed and soon enough everyone, 'Bot and human alike, were fast asleep/deep in recharge. For two certain mecha, that wouldn't be the case much longer.

Grimlock’s neither a deep recharger nor a light one usually but after a week-long mission like the one they had just returned from where they had gotten barely two mega-cycles of recharge overall, he’s a very deep recharger.

So when he's awoken from recharge by something a few cycles later, it takes him a bit to realise what it was exactly that had woken him up.

Its not an attack or breach of their security systems, no, it's the barely noticible horn of bio-weaponry activating (he hadn't missed that sound or the sensation of being hit by said weaponry).

Grimlock visually searched the command center area for the only mech with bio-weaponry on their team.

Bumblebee's standing ramor-rod straight, his colors are inverted, he’s got his full Battle-Mask on and one servo is transformed into a blaster while the other is switched out for a stinger, which was held protectivly in front of his Spark Chamber.

“‘Bee?” Grimlock asked as he got up.

The canary bot didn't respond, instead he just tensed up more

“You're okay, you're safe - no one's gonna hurt you here," Grimlock said, softy as not to startle the other.

He looked to see what Bumblebee was aimed at: a dark blob of shadow on the other side of the clearing.

What he said was true, he didn't detect any life signals in the shadows or anybot who wasn't supposed to be in the scrapyard at all.

Grimlock should have been glad that the Canary bot answered him but just how cancelled it out. Instead of answer in verbally, 'Bee answered in a mix of semi-corrupted binary and stuttering Cybertronian.

**“Safe?”** he repeated.

"Yeah 'Bee, it's safe," Grimlock confirmed. Bumblebee still hasn't de transformed any of his weaponry, instead he moves cautiously back toward a corner where two shelves meet, he crouches down into the corner, bluster still trained on the patch of shadow.

He hates it when Bumblebee reacts like this, there's nothing for him to punch and 'Bee will barely talk - then and for the next few solar cycles, that's gonna be a problem with the others and the clay. and even in the rare times he will talk, it'll only be in that horrifying mix of corrupted binary and Cybertronian.

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess that whatever your nightmare was about wasn't too great," Grimlock said, quietly.

'Bee shook his helm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pt 2 written already, it'll be up within the next few days as school has started and I don't have as much time.


	2. overheard conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StrongArm accidentally overhears a comm. conversation between BumbleBee and Arcee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these one-shots are about the same thing, I’ve noticed.  
> Shorter one this time, was meant to be longer, might continue this one day.

On a day when Deception activity was at a suspicious low, StrongArm accidentally overheard a comm. conversation between Bumblebee and an Autobot femme - Commander Arcee, she later realized - which sounded like it was meant to be private.

Initially, she had been surprised that he had been using a holo-comm. instead of the preferred audio-only comm.

Holo-comms used to be used for long-distance communication but had the negative side-effect that anybot in audio radius could overhear what the other end was saying.

That day, StrongArm had been looking for Bumblebee to ask him about something to do with their stasis-pods when she had rounded the corner to see the Lieutenant sitting atop the mountain of washing machines, a hologram projection floating in the air in front of him.

“I - it's - I can't, not today,” she heard Bumblebee say.

“Do you mind if I-?” ‘Bee's switch to native Cybertronian was unexpected. He didn't finish his question but Arcee already knew what he was asking.

”Not at all, ‘Bee how many times do I have to tell you don't have to ask not to talk to me?" It's not a question.

*"Sorry,"* Bumblebee switched to sign language.

_Why would he not want to speak? Pits, Bumblebee was one of the loudest Mecha she knew_.

“I _know_ , but enough of that. How are you? I heard that you're back on Earth again and with leadership of your own team," Arcee prompts.

*"Yeah... it wasn't my choice - it's more a group of bots trying to get it done with ASAP and get back to Cybertron,"* he answered.

_**That...was true, actually.** _

*”I like being back here though,”*

”I thought you would. You don't want to return to Cybertron once your mission is over, do you?" Arcee asked.

*"Not really,"* BumbleBee answered.

"You don't have to, you know,"

"But if I was to, the American government would hunt me down within the decacycle,"*

"There are ways to avoid that,"

*"Really?"*

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter will be up soon.


End file.
